Harry "Stiffy" Bones
Harry is a recurring character used by Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He has the ability of Tattoo, meaning he can give himself up to 3 abilities out of wide range of ones. He is physically 17 years old, and will not age further, due to the result of a fight with his DNA manipulating father. Appearance Harry is tall, well-built and very muscular. He has dark skin, surprisingly light brown eyes and dark hair which is cropped and cut to be exceptionally short. His skin is covered in several tattoos which he had a long time ago, although now he uses them to help him with his ability. He has a star tattoo on his chest, and several different designs on his arms, as well as his back and neck. He tends to wear jeans and normally long sleeved t-shirts. Ability ]]Unlike most characters in World 2, Harry has only one ability instead of 3, but it can give him several others. The ability is Tattoo. It means that he can give himself up to 3 abilities at a time, when he touches the relevant tattoo on his skin. *Touching his tattoo of a star would give him Astral Manipulation, enabling him to manipulate the stars and sun *Touching a tattoo of a person would let him shapeshift into that person, copying their abilities and personality as well as appearance *Touching a gun tattoo gives him Induced Aim, making it impossible for him to miss a target *A flower tattoo will give him Florakinesis *A tattoo of any animal will let him manipulate, communicate with and mimic that creature *Tattoos of wings grant him Wing Production *Touching a tattoo of a map gives him Clairvoyance *A tattoo of a droplet of blood gives him Blood Manipulation *Tattoos of a heart or series of hearts gives him Relationship Manipulation *Any tattoo of any form of metal gives him Magnetism Family & Relationships *Father - Harold Bones (estranged) *Mother - Susanna Bones (deceased) *Siblings - None *Ex-Boyfriend - Grayson Hopkin Personality He has a powerful personality, and he is funny, charming and intelligent. He's quite imposing, and often misconceived as threatening. He's easy to trust, and can be sweet when he wants to be. He's very talented when it comes to manipulating people. Etymology His first name was Germanic, and means "Home ruler". This originates from the name Henry, but he was named after his father, whose name was Harold. He has no middle name, but is most commonly referred to as Stiffy, his nickname, awarded to him by his best friend and ex-boyfriend, Zachary Gray. His surname is Bones and refers to the skeleton. Brief History Harry grew up in Houston, Texas. His mother died of bowel cancer when Harry was around three years old, and their only child was raised alone by his father. The pair were never very close, but Harry's father always tried to get Harry interested in sport, in which Harry had no interest whatsoever. When Harry came out as gay just after his seventeenth birthday, his father grew angry, and accidentally activated his ability of DNA Manipulation. He had no idea that he even had this power, but during their argument he managed to alter Harry's DNA so he would never age. Harry did not notice this for a long time. Deciding he could no longer live with his father after the argument, Harry moved to New York, where he came to attention of the Organisation. Zachary Gray went to recruit him, and explain abilities to him, and the pair became close friends, despite him having shot Zach when they first met. They had a sexual relationship that lasted a few months, but neither were very happy, and Harry became the first person to ever reject Zach. When the Gifted Academy opened, Harry began to attend, although he does not live on campus like most of the students his age. The day before he was due to begin his second year at the school, he went out with Zach, and the pair ended up meeting Grayson Hopkin. In a drunken haze, Grayson and Harry had a one night stand. However, the next day, he saw Grayson Hopkin at school the next day, and found out Grayson was his teacher. Despite their attempts not to, the pair began a relationship, even after both agreeing that they would be strictly professional. Harry ended his friendship with Zach, stating that he wanted to give his relationship with Grayson a try by not remaining close to his ex, and the couple began living together. They broke up when Grayson's ex wife, Julie Cobb, said she wanted to get back together with him, and Stiffy has recently moved in with Zach. Future Only a little is known of Harry's future. He will occasionally date Zach again, and will for several years be living with him and with Tyler, although he and Zach will not be dating at the time. He will eventually settle down with George Petrelli, his inability to age making up for the age difference between them, and they will marry. Then, they will adopt eight children from around the globe: Kari, Sakae, Mai, Robyn, Addae, Davi, Rainbow and Italiano. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters